Subordinado
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Era despreciable, y lo sabía. Era sexy, y lo sabía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, era su dueño... y Kagami eso, lo sabía. [Aomine x Kagami] [Mini-One-Shot]


**¿Qué carajo hago yo escribiendo un Aomine x Kagami? Sólo ellos dos sabrán.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo sólo los tomé para hacer este invento extraño, y ya fueron liberados del tormentoso sufrimiento.**

* * *

**Subordinado**

De nuevo, una posible noche de Maji-Burger desperdiciada.

Cada encuentro sería igual, ya estaba decidido, y no había quejas por parte de ninguno. Tampoco significaba que estuviera satisfecho con eso, su moral bajaba cada vez que simplemente lo rosaba, incluso sin fines que vayan más allá que una simple caricia pasajera. Un beso, una frase bonita, todo lo hacía erizarse hasta el más rojo de sus cabellos, y era simpe y conciso.

Era suyo, solamente de él.

Se queja, por dentro, gritando a los siete mares que esto no debería haber sucedido, pero así fue. El destino juega sucio, y nadie verá su próximo movimiento… a menos que estés demasiado cerca, o que tengas experiencia.

No iba a poder retractarse y no quería hacerlo. Algo en el fondo, en ese costado oscuro que ocultaba tantas cosas de un pasado que absolutamente nadie conocía, le decía que debía quedarse, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, dejar todas las dudas y purezas de lado.

Y pecar, de una vez por todas.

—_Me haces daño_.

Es lo poco que puede decir sin que su voz flaquee, o tiemble ante el contacto de las manos morenas en su piel. Lo detestaba, siempre era el subordinado…

Y el otro, la autoridad.

—_Deja de moverte, y tal vez deje de dolerte_.

La voz cortante resonó en sus oídos, y cómo no hacerlo. El día que admitiera que ese tono que usaba, seguramente sólo con él, realmente hacía que su cuerpo temblara y el calor subiera hasta lugares que nadie debe saber; ese día, definitivamente se quitaría la vida. Imposible sería vivir con tal vergüenza.

—_Eres un bruto_— escuchó una risa suave en su cuello, y el jadeo consiguiente no se hizo rogar.

Maldición, estaba más que excitado, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estocadas duras, fuertes y repetitivas. Su garganta se negaba rotundamente a liberar en gemidos el tremendo placer que su cuerpo sentía, y eso a Aomine Daiki no le agradaba en absoluto.

— _¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Acaso hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien?—_ Quiso pensar que era un acto de preocupación, incluso para decir algo tierno en un momento tan distinto a un partido, pero no, estaba seguro, más que todo, que el de ojos azules sólo quería escucharle la voz.

Y para su mala suerte, la repentina mano traviesa en su miembro, logró arrancarle aquel esperado y aclamado grito por el moreno.

—_Así está mejor._

—_Im-Imbécil…_

—_Me duelen esas palabras—_ se hacía el tierno, vamos, no lo es. Es un desgraciado que sólo quiere jugar con alguien bueno, no le importa nada más. Tal vez tener relaciones se sume a la lista, pero no era nada que sacara un lado distinto al típico jugador de Touou.

Más y más fuerte, no iba a dejar caer su máscara, jamás, no en un momento como éste.

…Porque ya lo había hecho horas antes, cuando la frase **«**_**Kagami Taiga, en mi casa a las ocho**_**» **salió de sus labios.

—_Sabes, hay algo que me ha molestado desde que llegaste._

Genial, ¿una charla en pleno acto sexual? Éste tipo estaba loco, necesitaba más caramelos en el frasco, y definitivamente acomodar los patitos en la fila.

Estando de espaldas no veía su rostro, pero lo imaginaba, tenía en mente aquella cara de enojo y satisfacción plasmada como tu primer día en clases. Lo veía, enfadado al sentir la cadena metálica rosar sus manos, y apretarla con firmeza mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mano desocupada.

—_Tíralo_.

La petición fue clara y directa, no había nada que aclarar. Kagami sabía que no podría hablar en un tono convincente en aquel estado, pero debería intentarlo.

—_Ni loco, es algo muy preciado para mí. Jamás harás que me lo quite_.

Algo en su mente le decía que estaba mal, muy muy mal, retar al ex jugador de Teiko de aquella forma.

Y estaba en lo correcto, pues tras un tirón seco, el collar salió despedido de su cuello junto con el anillo que en su punta estaba.

—_Mientras estés conmigo, no quiero verlo en ti—_ demandó, y arrojó lejos el objeto. —_Quien está aquí hoy soy yo, no necesitas ningún recuerdo barato de nadie más._

Siguió con la vista cómo caía y se alejaba de su campo de visión. Un movimiento brusco, y una lengua que se encargó de inspeccionar cada rincón de su boca lo sacaron de su trance, y por momentos breves, olvidó a quien pertenecía la cadena.

Al amor de su infancia y mejor amigo, Himuro Tatsuya.

—_El único que estará en tu corazón, seré yo. Lo has entendido, ¿cierto, Kagami?_

Ahora se haría el romántico, genial, simplemente estupendo. Rompería platos, vidrios, ventanas y macetas, todo a su alrededor que estuviese al alcance de su mano con tal de sacarse de encima la furia que ese chico le producía.

Lo odiaba, con todo su ser.

—_Entonces, también seré el único con boleto para el tuyo, idiota._

Lo vio reír, cosa extraña porque algo cálido lo inundaba, pero dejo pasar la oportunidad de decir algo. Las palabras sobraban, y solamente tomó su rostro para volver a besarle, con las fuerzas que le quedaban y que en un último grito, serían esparcidas en sus estómagos.

Le molestaba, le molestaba acabar antes, que no durara tanto tiempo como él, que no pudiera hacerlo lo mismo a él.

Aomine Daiki es y sería, su rival de toda la vida.

Tanto fuera, como dentro de la cama.

* * *

**Espero nunca escribir de éstos, jamás. **

**~Cruza los dedos~**

**Gingana~**


End file.
